narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kage Uchiha
Kage is a missing-nin who travels and scouts through multiple areas through-out the Shinobi world. Sometimes taking trips out of the world of Shinobi and travelling the rest of the world. His main affiliation and loyalty belongs to the Akatsuki. History Kage was born into the Uchiha Clan. Though he was considered an odd ball within it because of his abnormally colored hair and eyes which were respectively white and red. While growing up, he was teased and picked-on because of his abnormally colored features, which didn't match the usual black hair and black eyes of the clan. Personality Kage can be quite friendly with most people, depending on what they want. Though most of the time, he will laze around doing nothing. Appearance Items/Tools Diamond-Dust Broadsword - Kage's main weapon of choice. It has the appearance of an ellongated German broadsword. This was attained from a foreign country, one of many from Kage's travels throughout the world. This sword has superior stregnth and durability over normal single-edged Japanese weaponry. This usually takes two hands to wield, though Kage can wield it with one or both hands. What makes this sword even more special, is it's ability to split down the middle into two seperate weapons, resembling two nodachi. In essence, this weapon allows for one-handed, two-handed, and dual wielding. This always stays sheathed on Kage's back. Various Summoning Scrolls : -Normal shuriken - These scrolls are wrapped around the wrists : -Wired shuriken - These scrolls are wrapped around the upper part of his lower arms; around the triceps : -Fūma shuriken - Wrapped around the upper arm; around the biceps : -Wired Fūma shuriken - Wrapped around his thighs : -Three Scrolls of Rashōmon's Fortress - These are needed to perform the Summoning: Fortress of Rashōmon without the use of chakra. The first scroll summons the outer layer of walls. The second scroll summons the inner layer of walls. The final scroll summons a very thick roof, leaving the inside of the fortress pitch black. : -Reverse Summoning Tags - These tags were specially made by the penguins which he had contracted with. By sticking these onto an item or person, all he would have to do is perform a single handsign and the tags will activate. Sending items or those who have been tagged to the arctics of the penguins. Jutsu Summoning: Rashōmon Summoning: Triple Rashōmon Summoning: Fortress of Rashōmon Body Flame Technique Shadow Clone Technique Clone Great Explosion Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Fire Release Techniques Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation Wind Release Techniques Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Twister Shot Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Wind Cutter Blade of Wind With Mangekyō Sharingan active Amaterasu Tsukuyomi Blaze Release Shadow Clone